


Digital Fluff

by Platinum_Bunny23



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: GTA, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Prop Hunt, They're all playing video games, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, come here if you want them to just have happy sweet time, gangbeasts, it's cute fluffy stuff as we drown in the canon angst, the title says it all, they play things like gmod and nintendogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Bunny23/pseuds/Platinum_Bunny23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a lot of the SDR2 kids playing video games. Have played: animal games, pokemon go, prop hunt</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Animals

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I always wondered at the Free Time events other characters would have with each other. Then the idea that Chiaki would get Peko into animal games to help sate her desire for fluff... it started to evolve. I imagine the game would be kind of like nintendogs.
> 
> Also LOTS of backstory references

"I... ah, s-students?"

The pink and white rabbit flinched at the varying versions of 'shut up' and her ears drooped in response. She stared at the table of sixteen students in the restaurant, all of them glued to their screens. "I, um, appreciate all of your commitment to developing friendships with each other through a relatable topic, but you're neglecting your chores!" Usami twitched as they continued to ignore her.

"Ne, Peko-chan, your household is already full?" The silver haired swordswoman nodded, showing her screen to the Ultimate Gamer. Chiaki gave a gasp of surprise. "You've already got a platinum level outfit set?" She cooed softly and watched the pixel kitten roll around in its rare accessories. Chiaki had been the one to get Peko hooked onto the game, and as by butterfly effect, the rest of the class. Peko had been playing day and night, only sleeping once her pets were worn out and she had nothing to do until the calendar ticked over. She had a range of animals, from a woolly sheep, to a small fluffy dog, to a Persian kitten and a singing blue bird.

"Hmf," came from across the pair, "your desire to robe your overlords in specially limited garb is admirable, but futile!" Gundam snarled, posing for effect. The four Devas of Destruction chattered and stared at the screen, seeming to enjoy watching the virtual hamsters. Ironically, Gundam had failed horribly at the game despite being the Ultimate Animal Breeder and was asking constantly, in his usual roundabout way, for help and resources from Peko and Chiaki. Everyone had expected him to get every animal possible, but had only managed to get a pair of hamsters and due to his less than adequate gaming knowledge he teetered on the edge of bankruptcy. He refused to do competitions to earn money, saying it 'exploited' his digital Overlords.

Hinata snorted and leant back in his chair. "You only say that because you suck at this game – you haven't even gotten past the first competition or got a full bronze outfit set." The brunette's stylus flipped across the screen, probably throwing an item to his indistinct breed of dog. As was expected, Hinata had opted for only a muddy coloured mutt and had played the most typical and uncreative way yet. Only owning a black leather collar and earning trophies at a slow and steady rate, there was nothing distinctive about Hinata and his dog. He hadn't even bothered to get another animal, claiming to be fine with just the wiry hound.

"Wowa!" Ibuki chattered excitedly, waving her console above her head precariously. "Mahiru-chan's got the cutest screenshots for her album!" she flopped her chest and elbows onto the table, jarring some of the condiments. "Your styling of the bird cage is so cute and happy!" She flicked through the Ultimate Photographer's profile gallery. It was filled with serene and gentle images of her collection of birds posing, preening and chirping. Ibuki gave a gentle coo at the picture of the robin in the golden enclosure and premium quality items and toys.

The red head in question waved a hand in modest dismissal, playing with Ibuki's neon coloured tortoise and Hiyoko's elegantly dressed chickens* in the shared multiplayer arena. "It's nothing; the game does most of the work for me." She poked her tongue out as she angled the in-game camera to take a snapshot of the rocker tortoise. Ibuki had gotten a tortoise (for irony or not they weren't sure) and had decorated the slow moving reptile in paints, spikes and a fake Mohawk .

Hiyoko was oddly silent, staring at her chickens lovingly, stroking the neck of one chicken and trying on different accessory combinations. Out of all of them, she had taken the most delight in dressing up her pets and had filled her household up with nothing but poultry. When asked why, she would merely say "because they're cuter and more useful than a mutt like yourself."

"Mmm!" Akane grunted in response, chewing numbly on something as her eyes were glued to the screen. "Modern technology is cool." The gymnast was oddly engrossed in the game, surprising for someone so fidgety and active. She had taken to adopting a multitude of dogs, ranging from a cream Chihuahua to a booming Great Dane, all free of accessories and plump from over-eating. It would've been expected that Akane's dogs would be in top-notch condition and she would be in competitions all the time, but she instead found a real affinity of merely taking the dogs for a leisurely stroll through the linear game streets, stopping at the park to play and pat with them gently.

Nekomaru on the over hand, had been the complete opposite. "Of course, it's good; and it keeps getting better." He had taken a much more diverse route in filling up his household, though it was highly-geared towards competitions. He had everything from an obedient Alsatian dog to a muscular Thoroughbred horse, all equipped in the priciest gear to give them boosts in competitions. His home had been decked out in training furniture and the likes and the shelves were coated in shining gold trophies – though that was to be expected from the Ultimate Coach.

"Ah-hah~! I can't wait to see how much better it's gotten already! I bet something awesome has been released while we were here." Souda gushed as he fed his overly-priced mechanimal some even more ridiculously-priced oil. It was at absolute no surprise that the Ultimate Mechanic had gone out of his way to get the mechanimals – even if they were the same as the original animals just with computer edited noises and a different skin pack, for absurd prices. His whole house reflected the ideal, with the top-level home and scattered space-themed furniture. He's only goal in the game was to collect as many mechanical and space themed items as possible. He grinned sharkily at his astronaut dressed dog snoozing in a spaceship styled bed.

"In Novoselic we have many imported games but we're always a little behind in the trends." Sonia lamented but her lips curved into a pretty smile as she stroked one of the noses of her many horses. They had been expecting her of course to obtain the many luxurious breeds of horses the games had to offer; but they didn't expect her to deck her entire home and horses' outfits in occult and other horrifying motifs. Well, Hinata and Gundam had expected since they had been the first to find out her interests. Sonia had done exceptionally well in-game, loudly cheering on her horses in their respective competitions and was extremely attentive to her gorgeous herd.

"T-though, we shouldn't p-play too much... we'll need to get sunlight and stretch our mus-scles a bit." Mikan stuttered weakly as she fervently tried to bandage her injured rabbit's leg. "We-we also have to stop an hour or so before b-bed." She supplied, receiving a non-committal hum in response. Mikan tittered sadly and went back to the clumsy care of her animals. Despite being the Ultimate Nurse, her animals got hurt at an alarmingly fast rate due to her nervousness during dangerous moments, leading to sprained limbs and broken bones. So the class had gifted her health-boost items to try and support her, much to her trembling delight. She fluffed at the wool of a bandage wrapped sheep and crooned gently at it.

"Though," Komaeda sighed gently as he stroked the head of a fluffy white dog, plain with no skills and no accessories, "this game is quite addicting." To the confusion to all except Hinata and himself, he'd only bought a single animal, lived in a simple home and did not strive for anything more. He was content with just caring for the dog, often taking it for walks with Akane's pack. He never looked so peaceful as he did when he played the game, taking the light effects of his luck easily when presented to him.

Fuyuhiko grunted, not seeming to be aware that he was agreeing with Komaeda. His in-game home had been completely filled in traditional Japanese style and his large, strapping pets had been likewise garbed in the same theme. He had taken a strong liking to entering his pets in competitions, especially the multiplayer ones, and had beefed up his animals to complete powerhouses to rival Nekomaru's. Keeping in line with his yakuza background, all his acquisitions were aggressive-looking creatures such as mastiffs and even a monkey – but then reflecting their master, they had generated the 'gentle' personality; which of course lead to Fuyuhiko spoiling them rotten.

"Nyohoho, Chiaki-chan, would you like some beef jerky for your cat?" Teruteru giggled almost girlishly. Everyone's eyes quickly swivelled up to assess if he was going to turn it into a dirty joke. Teruteru had, of course, become their best producer of resources and he was very generous in handing the items out. He had become quite profitable from doing these trades and had bought himself a premium quality farm for his array of top tier farm animals. He didn't seem too invested in the actual animal component of the game, and more on the part of where he got to socialise a lot with his classmates through it.

"Mm-mm," Chiaki hummed, a tiny smile gracing her doll-like features, "that would be great!" Chiaki, to no one's surprise, had become the best player. Everything she owned was of premium level, she had won all the trophies and all her animals were in the highest possible condition. This lead her to spend most of her time just playing with her arrange of animals, stroking their noses and smiling, now that everything had been completed. What had come as a bit of a surprise though, was that she had named all her animals after each of her friends, from Sonia the palomino mare to Hajime the brown beagle.

Usami sighed, indecisive in how to proceed. Everyone had _technically_ broken the rules of the trip but there was no proper way for her to enforce them since it did not go against the rule code. They made sure to keep everything clean and there wasn't any penalty against not completing the goals. Usami checked the stats of her students and was still in disbelief that everyone had managed to collect all the Hope Fragments in a short amount of time. She rubbed her ears and exhaled.

Oh well, what's the harm in letting them?


	2. Pokemon Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((This is way overdue in being posted))  
> Everyone has Pokémon Go and they're way too overboard about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: my friends are obsessed with pokemon go and I’m just gonna straight up say it: I don’t want to get the game. I love pokemon but I just don’t have to time or the mental fortitude to deal with that stress of taking over gyms, getting to pokestops and running out into the middle of the night to get an eevee, because the fear of abduction is strong. But, if I was living on an island with fifteen other teens and I had nothing really else to do… I would get pokemon go. Assume that this scene takes place in an AU where they’ve refused to kill for a long time so everyone is pretty close and know a lot about each other, but Monokuma is still around and being a general asshat.  
> And again, Monomi/Usami will be their long suffering teacher.

Hotel MIrai was a peaceful settlement. With the above-water cottages, serene pool, tropical plants and fantastic restaurant, it was all anyone needed to relax and enjoy an island paradise. At night, only the gentle whoosh of the waves on the sand could be heard.

“HOLY SHIT! THERE’S A LAPRAS AT JABBERWOCK PARK!”

That is, until everyone in the class had gotten Pokemon Go. Monomi whimpered and covered her sensitive ears as doors slammed open and shrieking filled the air. She glared at Monokuma as he nudged her in the side, sniggering at her. “You think if I offer a legendary to whoever commits murder, this stalemate will finally break?” he cackled when his only response was groans from his ‘little sister’. Considering how they were all acting, this was a very real threat.

Door’s burst open, Nidai’s actually flying off its hinge, and students poured out onto the narrow boardwalks to push at each other to try and get to the central island first. Hinata had opened his door but as soon as he saw the chaos, had attempted to shut his to wait out the storm. Attempt being the key word, as Komaeda had spotted him and had with (probably) good intentions, pulled him outside while laughing about how he wouldn’t to miss out on a Lapras.

“Get the fuck out my way!” Fuyuhiko snarled, trying to use all of his strength to get past the teaming bodies. Peko’s eyes kept darting to him and to her sword, wondering apprehensively if she should use her swordsmanship to try and get herself and her boss to the pokemon first.

“No pushing! Hiyo- hey!” Mahiru snapped, trying to calm the masses but only making things worse as they gradually made their way towards the gate of the hotel. She was craning her neck to try and spot the tiny dancer but was only being jostled in the process.

Akane looked ready to physically kick her way out, going onto her toes in preparation, until she was hoisted onto Nidai’s shoulders. With a whoop, she began bellowing out her demands to pass, waving her tanned arms above her head while Nidai growled out laughter.

With a comical burst, they shot out the gates and began full on sprinting towards the bridge, phones clutched in hands and eyes sparkling in the moonlight. It was exhilarating running in the warm night air, with the scent of the ocean tickling them. There was something about running together as group with the same goal in mind that brought out something happy and primal - Akane even giving a howl of delight as she was bumped along on top of Nidai’s shoulders. However, things proved to be problematic as the bridge was actually narrower than what the current mob’s running width was. So, they quickly turned back into a squabbling mess.

Monomi and Monokuma squeaked after them and Monomi wept at the sight of her students fighting so fiercely. Was this fake creature really worth so much to them that they fell so easily into chaos? Was it that rare? She groaned as elbows were introduced into the fray, Monokuma cackling as he walked away, looking like the bear that got the honey. The pink and white rabbit could only watch in dismay as, by flow on effect, one of the students was jostled off the bridge.

With a loud scream, Ibuki fell into the water, arms flailing with her phone clasped tightly in hand. The group went silent and frozen, unsure if they had caused the first murder. With a splash and a sigh of relief, Ibuki’s pointed head broke through the dark waves, phone trapped in a water proof case and being waved reassuringly. However, they didn’t have much time to celebrate when Ibuki grinned manically and began to swim rapidly towards the central island, pink eyes burning into the monument peeking over the tree line.

Akane attempted to dive headfirst after her from Nidai’s shoulders but was only stopped when he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and roared, “YOU’RE PHONE WILL BE DESTROYED IF YOU GO IN! YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE A CASE!” leaving Akane to grumble but consented, her wild hair drooping. He hoisted her back onto his shoulders and they resumed their battle against the horde.

Everyone had gotten into small groups and partnerships as they tried to fight their way through the group. Mahiru and Hiyoko had taken to loudly bossing, with Hiyoko kicking and snapping like an angry Lilliepup. Akane and Nidai had chosen loudly shouting and attempting to muscle their way through to get the other side, Akane leaning over to push at the faces of her foes with a wide grin, like a Machamp. Souda, Gundam and Sonia had clung together and were grumbling their way through in their own versions of intimidation (“Move aside, plebeians!” ”by order of the royal family of Novoselic, I command you to move!” “Sonia-san wants a Lapras so move it!”), altogether looking all the world like a Dugtrio. Peko was attempting to try and pick Fuyuhiko up underarm to haul him across the mass of bodies, but was being loudly shouted at by a blushing Fuyuhiko – the pair looking somewhat like Eggsecute from how pink they both were. Mikan had pulled off to the back, weeping in fright next to Monomi, having an odd resemblance to an upset Whismur. Teruteru had also moved to the back, giggling and seeming to enjoy the display, looking just like a Munchlax in front of a buffet. Meanwhile, Hinata was being dragged through the group by Komaeda, whose luck seemed to be in play judging by how easy they were slithering through the mass of bodies, while Chiaki had attached herself to his other arm to hitch a ride – they probably looked like kindergarteners who had come across a battle on their way to school.

However, the first person to actually break loose of the squabble was Twogami, bolting forward at a speed worthy of a Rapidash.* This opened the floodgate as the others shrieked in dismay and began to just _move_ and not let him get a head start on them.

Monomi waddled after them, pitifully slower than her students and quickly losing sight of them, her red and black eyes terrified at what state she might arrive to find them. They were all being so competitive and aggressive – would an actual fight break out over this ‘Lapras’? It wasn’t exactly ‘extreme’ violence at the moment, more just childish pushing and shoving (not to mention that this had been somewhat cancelled out in Monokuma’s added rules) so she couldn’t act upon them any form of enforcement to stop this…

However, what she wasn’t expecting, was for them to be all calmly sitting in patches around the counter, faces illuminated by the screen and fingers flicking away. “E-eh?!” she trembled. All their faces looked so intense…

“Oh,” Komaeda looked up and gave one of his bright smiles, “did you think that only one person could catch it?”

“H-huh?”

There was an excited screech as Ibuki stood up, sopping wet but looking warmed to the bone with her grin, waving her arm around in the air, the bright screen lighting up a stunned Monomi. “I caught it first!”

There was a series of electronic chimes as others apparently ‘caught’ it and gained huge goofy grins, patting each other on the back in congratulations. The rabbit’s ear twitched at the sound of e-handbooks signalling the gathering of Hope Fragments. Was this really-?!

She stood there frozen – caught in between horror and delight. On one hand they were collecting fragments and that was what they had been brought here for. The other was that they had been somewhat competitive and violent in getting them.

“Sonia-san, I have a spare charger in case one you run low!”

“Mahiru-nee! There’s a Pikachu close by!”

“Ne, ne, Hinata-kun, have you used the Pokestop yet?”

“Whoa! Chiaki-chan, you’ve completely monopolised all the gyms on Jabberwocky!”

W-well, she didn’t see what the… problem was? Oh dear…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *Ya’ll saw how fast he moved in the opening sequence of Mirai-hen


	3. Prop Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe it, they're playing prop hunt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next on the lists is Gangbeasts and then I’m all out of inspiration for this series. I have not played prop hunts myself (actually I’ve only played sandbox at a friend’s place) due to me not having a good enough computer FOR ANYTHING BESIDES TYPING, so apologise if anything comes off as inaccurate.

“Where the fuck are you?!”

“I think the better phrase is: what are the fuck are you?”

Usami twitched her ear and sighed. To be honest, this was… alright? They were no longer using their Trip Tickets, but they seemed to be getting along with each other. The entire class had situated themselves with laptops in the dining hall and were busy screaming at each other while they clicked rapidly away at their screens. They had clustered eight chairs on either side of the table, apparently representing each team.

Currently, the ‘hunters’ consisted of Fuyuhiko, Peko, Souda, Sonia, Nidai, Akane, Teruteru and Mahiru. They were yelling and bossing away at each, shooting at any ‘prop’ they thought looked suspicious and yelping when an inanimate object began to flee.

Meanwhile, the ‘props’ team was made up of Twogami, Chiaki, Komaeda, Gundam, Hiyoko, Hinata, Ibuki and Mikan. They were significantly much happier, albeit a bit more nervous, giggling away as they asked the other nearby props if their positioning looked presentable.

“Give up, foolish mortal hunters, for you’ll never lay waste to the Overlord of Ice! My disguise is too powerful for you vanquish!” Gundam cackled, hands leaving the keyboard to pose. He gave a shriek of surprise when his screen lit up and announced he had perished, shot by Souda.

“What was he?” Mahiru murmured, carefully picking up each individual piece of prop she could in the hopes of finding someone before the time ran out.

Sounda grinned and sniggered. “He was a hula girl on the roof.” The white suited hunter skipped merrily back inside the house, gun readied to shot the next faux prop.

“Ne, Gundam, what do you think of my spot?” Hinata asked. He seemed to be only mildly interested in the game – more enthralled by the excitement his classmates had over it. He had chosen his spot to be an office chair sitting at a conference table. It didn’t _look_ out of place at a quick glance, but it was easy to notice that the number of chairs weren’t quite equal. He might’ve been able to make it to the end of the round…

“I FOUND KOMAEDA!”

If Nidai hadn’t noticed the only standing can in a sea of ones knocked over ones and Komaeda’s name hadn’t popped up on screen. Komaeda gave a yelp of surprise and zoomed away, narrowly missing being shot at, right into the conference room. Sonia had witnessed the escape and was soon blocking the doorway, rocket launcher readied and fired in quick succession.

“KOMEDA-KUN, YOU ASSHAT, WHY WOULD YOU BRING THEM TO ME?!” Hinata howled as his poor office chair was blown to smithereens, displaying that he was killed by OccultLover95.

“Sorry, sorry, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda wheezed out in between chuckles as the group erupted into laughter at Hinata’s outburst, his own display showing his untimely death, “but I at least got Sonia-san.” He tapped the brunette’s screen to see that Sonia had been killed with the deaths of other innocent inanimate objects.

“Hmm,” Sonia pouted but gave the two a smile from across the table, “Gmod is a welcome past time in my home country and we host many tournaments – though I have been unable to join in myself. We’ve had nationwide competitions in everything from Sandbox building challenges to Murder! It was a lot of fun to finally use all the manoeuvres I have witnessed!” Sonia clapped her hands together, eyes sparkling.

Meanwhile, Nidai and Akane had taken to alternating shooting at random items, hoping one might prove to be one of the props they were hunting. Akane gave a wolf’s whoop of delight when a book she hit shot out blood and Hiyoko screeched in horror. “Mahiru-nee!” she yelped and pelted away, both athletes giving a shout of delight at the impromptu chase.

“HEY!” Mahiru snapped and her crowbar wielding avatar rushed to block the two from the room. “It’s not fair to have two against one!” she growled and the two mumbled in agreement, backstepping.

There was a smash of glass and Hiyoko gave one horrified scream as the death board announced that FloweryDancer had been killed by PekoPeko. “Then it’s alright if I go right on ahead?” Peko gave a small, rare smirk as her revolver hunter leapt back out the window, looking awfully pleased with herself.

“My, my, only four props left~?” Teruteru sang, his avatar making steady progress. He clicked open a door and had to hold in his laughter when he found two desks messily stacked on top of the original. “Ohoho, don’t mind me, girls, carry on~!”

“Mioda-san! I think he’s found us!” Mikan whimpered, clutching at the mouse and shaking with fright.

“Nonsense! We look like we belo-ah!” she was cut with an explosion of a grenade, taking out both her and Mikan. “No way! I was so certain if we were symmetrical, no one would be able to tell that we were out of place!” She groaned and flicked onto ghosting, her face brightening. “O-oh! The hunters are going to have a hard time getting Chiaki-chan and Byakuya-chan!” she sang, tongue lolling out to show off her piercing.

“Where are they?” Fuyuhiko grumbled, his character sprinting through the rooms, firing the odd shot. They had less than a minute to go now and the remaining hunters were becoming stressed. “Where the fuck are they-AH!” he slammed his finger onto the trigger button but was cut short by the announcement of 00:00 – time was up.

“Where were they?” Mahiru questioned, aghast as Fuyuhiko banged his head against the table and moaned in frustration.

Twogami and Chiaki sped out from behind the building, two vending machines bobbing up and down in mockery, Chiaki giving a small giggle of delight.

Usami watched, perturbed by all the hunter’s reactions of groans and angry “why?!”s. It… was earning everyone Hope Fragments… and they… seemed to be having fun?


	4. Gangbeasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aah, another one-shot about a game I have not played! This time it’s gangbeasts! I have no idea if you can or not, but for the story’s sake, let’s say you can have a match with sixteen players smoothly.

“KOMEADA, LET GO OF MY HIPS!”

“Waah~! Chiaki-chan is going absolutely bonkers! Look at her go!”

“Ohoho, to be carried by such a strong, putty-like woman is very exciting!”

Usami gave a disheartened sigh, resigned to having to watch her students dissolve into addicted gamers. “Maybe we could stream them playing to bring hope to the outside world? We could get sponsorship from Future Foundation…” she mumbled out half-jokingly. Actually, that might not be too bad. Her students were safe from trouble _and_ causing trouble and to watch such talented people game; it could probably bring a strong feeling of hope to the outside populous. It was kind of funny in retrospect, that they were playing simulations while _they were in a simulation_.

She wiggled up onto a table to peer at what they were playing. It was some strange, player versus player game, where every avatar was in a crude shape of a person of vivid colours that seemed to be completely boneless. The goal seemed to knock out and carry the other players to their doom, whilst trying to avoid befalling the same fate and actually play the game while trying not to be too badly handicapped with laughter by the amusingly unrealistic physics.

They were currently playing the subway map, teeming with the gelatine lifeforms. Hinata was blushingly trying to tap his character back to action as Komaeda attempted to drag him over to the train tracks, both of his green man’s hands on the Hinata’s red character’s waist. This wouldn’t be a problem if it weren’t for the suggestive pose this created.

“That’s disgusting, you two!” Fuyuhiko shouted when his golden coloured character toppled close by them.* “You shouldn’t be doing that in a game like this!” His character attempted to stumble over, but was beaten by, a surprisingly skilful at walking, Peko. Her blood coloured man, cape billowing in the wind, grasped onto Komaeda and dragged both boys straight into the path of an oncoming train.

 There was map-change and they were all suddenly crammed onto the tops of two moving trucks. Immediately, most were shoved and fell to their digital death. “Yaahoo! No way could I be beaten when on a tru-AAH!” Souda yowled when his character was whacked off by an oncoming sign.

Akane howled in delight as her scarlet, jellyfish-like wrestler barrelled forward, attempting to grasp onto Nidai. With an aggressive harrumph, he stepped out of the way, leaving Akane to topple forlornly over the edge. He gave a bark of triumph, but was also slammed off the truck by more overhead signage. Gundam and Togami were the only ones remaining on the roof, having ducked down on the tops of the cabins. They rose, and all watching the match could feel the electricity and power racing between them.

Both launched their avatars forward, a battle cry rising forward. Then, freakishly comic-like, the two trucks swerved and the two fighters were swept away from sight. “Wait, is someone still alive?” Sonia yelped, as the camera panned to show a hat-wearing, blue-avatar of Chiaki, who raised its floppy arms in victory, a small happy giggle emitting from the Ultimate Gamer.

The map changed once more, this time in some form of industrial platform. Chiaki was again quick to clean up the other competitors, fingers dancing away to toss the gelatine lifeforms with shameful ease. The rest were quickly subdued by their misfortune at games like these.

The map, in less than a minute from when it was loaded up, was changed once again, returning to the subway. Chiaki had the virtue to stand off to the side, to let her classmates have a go at each other before she’d decimate the survivors again.

It was quickly whittled down to Mikan and Hiyoko, the orange coloured blob-man relentlessly wobbling after the surprisingly agile pink jelly person. Mikan was smashing her hands across the keys, but apparently it was the best way to travel in the game. “Get back here-AH!” Hiyoko screeched as she toppled over the edge of the forefront platform, being smacked into by a train immediately.

“S-sorry!” Mikan shrieked and threw her character off the back platform in apology, giving another victory to Chiaki. The subway map reset and many were quickly thrown off the platform.

“Ah, ah, ladies! There is enough of me to go around!” Teruteru giggled as many of his female classmates quickly picked him to haul him over the edge. This only drew some of the male classmates to come help knock out the red putty creature, and throw him into the path of the train.

“Now that he’s- HEY!” Mahiru shouted as she was suddenly pushed, along with a few others, onto the now clear tracks. She leapt and scrambled, hissing angrily at the other players who were blocking her route up.

“AAH!” Ibuki screeched as her character went careening down the tracks, leaping at the edge in an overdramatic attempt at getting back up. “This is awful! How will Ibuki ever-ah!” her maroon character had managed to pull himself up, back onto the platform and could now push and shove at the horde still blocking Mahiru from climbing back up.

Usami hummed, now debating whether or not she could start a livestreaming channel for her class. She was not a greedy rabbit, but she knew that her students, along with herself, could live very comfortably if they managed to get sponsorship deals.

Ah, well, she thought with a small smile, they were having fun at least.

OMAKE:

“This simply will not do!” Usami squeaked angrily at the new ‘teacher’

“Usami, you must accept me, for I am Sponsor Eagle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I think I’ll stick to the Island Mode universe from now on, perhaps using the regular universe when I feel like it.  
> *I’m a sucker for pure!Fuyuhiko. He’s the super high school gangster but he’s so moral it’s adorable.


	5. GTA

“I can’t believe that the Ultimate Gangster sucks at grand theft auto.”

Fuyuhiko fumed and rattled the table, looking ready to pop a vein as the game sounded out a metallic whack and the ‘WRECKED’ sign flashed up as Fuyuhiko’s avatar collapsed after falling down a flight of stairs. He let out a strangled scream when he respawned, only to be bulldozed by a screaming Souda as he attempted to drive his car away from the cops. Fuyuhiko positively _howled_ when he respawned again to be immediately shot by police, providing the cover Souda needed to escape. “Peko come pick me up…”

Usami gave a small giggle from her own computer, clicking away as she edited their previous recording sessions and queued up a month’s worth of daily videos. She was delighted that the Future Foundation had agreed to let her create a youtube channel for them and the mascot rabbit had come to really love her job managing the videos. She had treated everyone to new microphones when they got their first subscriber, someone called ‘Space_Neet12’, and had even set up a shop with merchandise. “Ufufufu!” she chuckled when another twenty followed their channel and glanced back up to where her students were now playing GTA.

Peko waited until Fuyuhiko had stopped being killed constantly to ride in on her motorcycle and Fuyuhiko quickly mounted pillion. “Where is everyone, by the way?” she asked, breezily keeping ahead of the police as she drove towards the military base. She had been doing very well in GTA, one of the top players in the group – unsurprising considering her background.

“Peko-chan! Come do a mission with Ibuki, Mahiru-chan and Hiyoko-chan!” the musician whined as her character held up the gun shop. She whistled in delight when she got two hundred dollars but let loose a horrified scream when she found the door was barricaded with a shoddily parked car. “Kazuichi-chan! Noo! Let me out!” she wailed

“I’m on the run! The cops are after me; I have to – AAH!” Souda whimpered when he was gunned down and Ibuki groaned as her own pursuers began to close in.

“I’ll come get you, Mioda-chan, just let me finish up here.” Mahiru hummed as she efficiently defeated Hinata in a duel. She giggled as her cash and experience went up and was soon driving away in her custom truck, leaving the poor brunette in her dust to respawn. She had also been also been doing fairly well in-game, mostly due to her preying on the avatars of her male classmates.

“Mahiru-nee, get Mioda-chan already and let’s do a mission! I’m bored and wanna do something fun!” Hiyoko chirped as she blew up a street of NPC civilians, shooting the ones that escaped the blast radius, with all the care she usually gave when she was squishing ants in real life. Not a single person had batted an eye when Hiyoko had taken to rampaging frequently, just making sure to steer clear.

“Tanaka-san, you have a company?” Sonia oohed in delight as she entered the building, trotting around excitedly as she took in the interior. She paused in front of the reception desk and took in the name. “D.P.E.F? Deepef?” The Ultimate Princess had taken a very peaceful way of playing, carrying no weapons and preferring to roam the map to take in the technological advancements – though she was usually the one to lead a raid on the military bases to steal planes.

“Hmf! The Four Dark Devas of destruction demanded a base of operation and who am I to deny their divine command? Behold!” Gundam’s avatar struck a dramatic pose thanks to a downloaded mod, “The Divine Palace of the Eternal Flame!” he fell into his trademark bawdy laughter as his character pranced around the lobby around Sonia who giggled in excitement.

They all ignored Teruteru as he chuckled from his spot, screen drawn close in an attempt to hide his character’s location, though even a fool would know the kinky chef had set himself up at the Vanilla Unicorn. They didn’t bother him nor made any comment, knowing better than to try and interfere with the perv when presented with digital _assets._

“Komaeda, why are you in my house?” Hinata asked as his character meandered over to the luckster’s avatar. Hinata, as per usual, had done nothing particularly of note with his avatar (or perhaps that was worthy of note in itself?).

“It’s too dangerous outside. My luck makes it difficult to cross the road.”

“No. I mean, how did you become glitched into my walls?”

“My luck is still in play.”

“Do you need help?”

“I think I’ll be fine…”

“URAAAAAAGH!” Akane roared as she spammed the buttons, splitting the plastic covering it in her furious rage. Her character hurtled themselves at the NPC enemies in the mission, positively wrecking them with her fast reflexes paired with her speedy gun battle skills. “GET DESTROYED, YOU NEWS!”

“Owari-chan,” Nanami chided calmly as she tanked her way through the mission with the gymnast, “it’s pronounced ‘git rekt, noobs’.” The gamer’s eyes darted around the screen as her character easily hoisted themselves into the aircraft they were stealing, playing the mission with ease. “You guys ok? We’ll have to restart the mission if you get killed…”

“Nahaha!” Nidai boomed as his avatar moved with the same speed and strength as his real-life self. “Don’t you worry, me and Owari can hold these fools with ease!” he roared as he set his character once more on the warpath. Nidai had been doing pretty well at GTA, though he had been a bit reluctant to play it in the beginning, considering the main themes of the game.

“Tsumiki, did you trip again?” the mask-wearing persona for Togami asked as he strode over to the poor girl as the avatar ragdolled over a fence. He had taken a strong liking to the customisation of the avatars, often reappearing in a completely new outfit every time they saw him.

“Hyuu!” Tsumiki whimpered as her character was left in a compromising situation, flicking the buttons aimlessly in an attempt to reanimate herself. “I don’t really like this game…”

“Do you have a weapon?”

“Weapon?”

The class went dead quiet as a bubble of giggles went up a few moments later, watching as Tsumiki ploughed her way through NPCs with a heavy machine gun, throwing C4s and launching rockets into pockets of them. Her face was red from her mirth and looked to be having the time of her life as she took sick pleasure in obliterating the digital people.

Ah, Usami was now a little unsure if she should post the ex-but-don’t-know-it-Remnants playing a violent game. Oh well… it’ll probably be ok!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: * This is a joke on Hiyoko's name. It means chick so what better pet to have than a chicken?
> 
> So, I'm planning on two more one-shot chapters so far, that'll probably be updated as we go through the anime because aah, I love my lil 77th class of babies.
> 
> EDIT: OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT TO ADD TWOGAMI OH MY GOD I'M SO ASHAMED OH MYSELF but I'm too lazy to add im in, expect him in the later chapters...


End file.
